


战斗之声屏蔽你

by 350744



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/350744/pseuds/350744
Summary: CP：黑魔大猫♂x诗人龙娘♀x武士猫男♂bg 3p 内置狗血 纯属搞黄色（。）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	战斗之声屏蔽你

黑魔听到诗人房间内有什么金属器物打翻在地的声音，覆着绒毛的手掌终于按捺不住，推开了门。  
他原本打算先客套地同诗人寒暄几句，然后问问她身体是否还吃得消。毕竟诗人自从他们队伍开荒以来，便承包了料理和爆发药，现在还主动揽下了替他的杖子镶魔晶石的任务——他关心几句，也是理所当然。  
然而，映入眼帘的又是怎样一番光景呢……？  
他怀着不明情绪所思慕着的少女，此刻正在被同队的武士先生浑身赤裸地抱在怀里，眼部也被黑色带子所遮挡，略显苍白的皮肤上布满了被粗暴对待过的红色印记和划痕，大腿根部的深色鳞片上也挂满了男人的精液，在昏暗的灯光下闪着淫靡的光泽。  
武士发现了他，又或是从黑魔在门口踌躇踱步之时，武士就已经知晓了——得益于他听觉优秀的猫魅族耳朵。因此武士才故意弄掉了黑魔的杖子，让那些魔晶石咕噜咕噜地滚落了一地。  
起初，武士并没有开口，只是将诗人的大腿分的更开，让她因为刚吐出一颗魔晶石而无法合拢的小穴在黑魔面前暴露无疑。  
他不怎么开心，却发狂似地露出笑容，更加凶猛地顶着诗人的屁穴深处，听着诗人愈发难以抑制的哭声，然后向黑魔发出了邀请。  
“前面的还没用过，黑魔你要不要试试？”  
只是听到黑魔的名字，他便明显感觉到诗人的穴夹得更紧了。  
这也是理所当然的嘛，被自己不喜欢的男人操着，还被喜欢的人撞了个正着，诗人多半是崩溃的吧？  
可惜，武士并不会同情她。  
诗人的尾巴胡乱拍打着他的大腿，又或是后背，那些坚硬的鳞片刺得他有些疼痛。诗人的穴却是温暖的，紧紧地吃着他的肉棒，无师自通地分泌出大量液体。  
黑魔觉得自己应该一拳打过去，身体却僵硬得无法动弹，仿佛唯一有知觉的部分就是裤裆下渐渐苏醒的巨物。  
似乎是缓解了一部分的欲望，武士抱着诗人抽插了几下，然后便将屁股里塞满精液的诗人丢到了黑魔怀里，自顾自地躺在沙发上歇了起来。  
诗人被干得失了神，黑魔本能地将她抱在怀里，以防止她摔在地板上。她眼部的布条似乎是在活动过程中松开了。于是黑魔看到她那双哭红的眼睛，渐渐变得和武士一样疯狂。  
他本想问诗人是不是自愿的，还是被武士强迫了，事情为什么会变成这样。然而这些话都还没说出口，就被诗人一个小心翼翼地吻堵在了嘴里。  
浓缩奶油咖啡有些苦，诗人总是喜欢加很多蜂蜜。女孩子的舌头香香软软的，口腔很热，嘴唇却有些凉。  
诗人的舌头抵着他的略微尖锐的牙齿，和他一样毫无技巧，只是交换着彼此的唾液和味道。  
黑魔渐渐变得烦躁了起来。他心里的诗人不是这样的，诗人应该……至少在他心里，是更加美好的存在。  
他还记得第一次遇到诗人的时候，奥拉族的女孩子穿着春意礼服站在部队房的花坛里收着刚成熟的花。诗人那时还只是个种花的弓箭手，见到部队有人回来，便捧着一大束花跑了过来。  
“你好呀，这个送给你！”  
黑魔彼时还只是个死直男，花，花有什么用呢？又不能拿来搓爆发药。然而随着时间久了，他却发现自己并不舍得扔掉那些占着格子又没什么卵用的花。  
她应当是那样的，在遥远的地方盛开着的一朵花，被人永远呵护着。他只要远远看着就好，纵然有幸走到她身边，那也只是无关紧要的什么。  
然而那朵花现在却被人摘了下来，丢进泥水里，从里到外污染了个遍。  
诗人站不稳，只能挂在他身上，却因为身高的缘故又不得不踮起脚。黑魔托着她的屁股，淫水和精液淌了一手。诗人的穴口在他手掌上蹭来蹭去，呼吸也越来越急促，两人口腔中溢出的唾液滴滴答答地落在胸口。  
黑魔终于也放弃了思考，将诗人单手拖起，品尝起诗人的胸部。在同种族里诗人的胸部也算是贫瘠的了，对硌狮族来说更是迷你尺寸。黑魔觉得自己就像是在吃一串葡萄最尖端的那一颗，粗糙的舌头在粉嫩的乳头上反复舔舐，每次摩擦都会让诗人的小穴收缩得更加厉害。  
……还不够。  
黑魔听着诗人的呜咽，想起自己以前给她的抹除，想起自己最近缕缕以太步的时候看她看到出神，差点选错目标。  
心里一股无名火。  
武士疯了，他也疯了，那索性，就让诗人陪着他们一起疯吧。他看着诗人，自然也会知道队伍里不是一个人在看诗人。他总以为自己是最不配的那个，偏偏诗人每次都给他塞爆发药的时候多塞一组，给他搓新外观也总是第一个到货，从来没轮到自己开口。  
大家都有，他已经听够了。去tmd的大家。  
黑魔的牙齿咬着诗人的乳头，她感到有些痛了，于是推搡起黑魔的胸膛。然而就如同她反抗不了武士一般，这种抗拒也只是徒劳的催情剂。  
黑魔一边咬着，一边扬起手掌，在她屁股上打了几下。最初他还是留了力道，却发现诗人反而将穴蹭得更欢了，于是便不再克制，将诗人白皙圆润的臀部扇了个通红。  
“爽就叫出来啊。”  
诗人到底还是喜欢他，搂着黑魔的脖子将头靠在他耳边，哽咽几声过后露出了一个极为难看的笑容。  
“……”  
他看到诗人的口型，是喜欢。

武士好像是歇够了，伸了个懒腰便从沙发上弹了起来，慢悠悠地踩着猫步把地上的掉的东西收好，然后才再次回到诗人身边。  
“啧，去床上干，你这样我干不到。”武士掐了一把诗人的腰，然后便扯着她的尾巴往床边走。  
诗人的屁股刚歇了没多久，又被猫魅族男子的肉棒填满了。这回武士并不打算留情，连倒刺都放了出来，痛得诗人睁大了双眼。他将诗人抢回自己怀里，引得黑魔一阵不满，不自觉得发出一阵示威的呼噜声。  
武士倒是丝毫没被威胁到，讥讽地说了一句处男。接着便将诗人的头按向了黑魔早已撑起一片的裤裆。  
“舔啊。”  
法系的袍子掀得轻松，那粗大的肉棒瞬间便弹到了诗人的脸上。虽说他们艾欧泽亚民风开放，通常不觉得跨越种族的爱恋能有什么问题。但实践起来，诗人觉得可能会存在些许问题。  
实在是太大了——她的口腔几乎只能容纳黑魔的龟头，在此基础上就连舌头都难以活动。于是她只好转为手与舌并用，一边舔着前端一边握住黑魔的肉棒撸动。  
黑魔有些受不了这磨人的节奏，喉间隐隐传来低吼，按着诗人的头讲肉棒往她的口腔深处挤，然后在诗人快要窒息的时候提着她的脖子将她捞了起来。  
武士看着黑魔的肉棒，虽说不同种族没啥好比的吧……但确实，这尺寸过于牛逼。他退出诗人的身体，让还在窒息的余韵中的诗人靠在他身上，对着黑魔玩弄起了诗人尚未使用的小穴。  
至少，前面留给黑魔，他这也算是温柔了？  
武士被自己的想法笑到，体贴地将诗人的小穴掰开，露出可怜的两片小阴唇在空气中颤颤巍巍地邀请黑魔。  
“先让她高潮一次，不然你进去太困难了。”  
黑魔点点头，将舌头伸进了诗人的穴里。带着颗粒的舌在柔软的穴内四处探索，时不时地还卷起外侧的花瓣和阴核。武士也没闲着，一会儿咬咬诗人的后劲，一会儿掐着她的乳肉乱扯。  
“乳头舒服还是小穴舒服？”  
诗人不回答，他就扯得更加用力，肉棒也在诗人的后穴口威胁似的摩擦起来。黑魔觉得自己舌头差点被夹断。  
“……舒、都、舒服……呜。”  
诗人抓着黑魔的鬃毛，挺着腰将自己的穴往前送，话一说出口就好像身体里的什么开关也被打开了。  
“都好舒服……里面，好痒……”  
武士似乎很满意这样的结果，但还不够。诗人唱歌好听，叫床自然更好听。他由上至下地舔着诗人的每一处敏感点，然后在她腰上狠狠地咬了一口。  
黑魔的舌头似乎也顶到了什么，诗人开始抽搐，眼中失去神采，只是胡乱地发出一些意义不明的声响，穴里的淫水就这样喷了黑魔一脸。  
黑魔将恭候多时的欲望抵在诗人的穴口，试探了许久才将龟头挤进去。他扶着诗人的腰，让诗人慢慢因为重力下坠，直到她平坦的腹部都快要被顶凸起来。  
太涨了……  
诗人说不出话，只能大口地喘着气来调整自己的呼吸。  
终于和喜欢的人合为一体，她低头看着自己和黑魔身体相连的部分，还有那些漫溢出的液体，突然由衷地感到愉悦。  
如果把想法都丢弃就能快乐的话，那索性就什么都不要想就好了。  
“黑魔的大肉棒……在我的小穴里……好喜欢。”  
喜欢。  
都说男人在床上的喜欢信不得，那女人呢？  
黑魔火气欲望一齐上涌，手劲也开始发狠。  
“喜欢？你就这么喜欢大肉棒？”黑魔抓着她的腰开始抽插，每次进出都将阴唇带着翻起，在穴口留下一串白沫。  
诗人扭着腰部吞吐着黑魔的阴茎，还不忘将自己的胸部往黑魔嘴边送。少女捏着自己双乳的场景太过色情，黑魔只觉得头脑发昏，便恶狠狠地含住了一边的乳头；另一边则是被武士抢了过去，将柔软的乳房揉捏成自己喜欢的形状。  
“嗯……黑魔操得小穴好舒服……好满了……”  
“武士就操得你不舒服了？”  
他有些吃味地玩弄起诗人的尾巴尖尖。  
“战斗之声屏蔽我？我没脑子所以吃智力爆发药？我是狗自嗨黑魔就是爸爸？”  
“……黑魔……打得高……”诗人想反驳，吐出口的却只有破碎的呜咽和唾液。武士扭着她的脸舔掉了那些唾液，然后站了起来，用肉棒堵住了诗人的嘴。  
既然只会说不好听的话，那就别说了。  
“你这么喜欢输出高的，那就看看今天谁在你的骚穴里灌的精液多。”  
诗人被这话骚得夹紧了穴，使得黑魔也童贞毕业，将浓厚的浊液射进了诗人深处。


End file.
